


No More Sad Songs, I Owe The World Nothing (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by perimorph: I almost threw my laptop when I saw requests were open again. I went through your entire blog and I am sorry for flooding your mentions but you are SO GREAT and I’m so glad someone else on my dash watching OITNB because I was suffering alone. As far as requests… I am a Sonny bitch through and through and would love some first date fluff if you can :D</p><p>please do not throw your laptop, friend, then you can’t get on tumblr and seriously, do not apologize for flooding my mentions because there are several followers that I know their urls lmao and I recognize y’all. Also, dropping a hint, I do write OITNB imagines if they’re requested… ;) (i too am a sonny bitch lmao) -e</p><p>word count: 682</p><p>warnings: none</p><p>guess what, another elvis depressedly song called n.m.s.s or “no more sad songs” and how long can i keep this streak of using elvis depressedly songs or lines from songs because</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Sad Songs, I Owe The World Nothing (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Who was more nervous? It was probably you, but Sonny was a close second.

 You both were in the car and neither of you were speaking. He worked at SVU and dressed up daily, so, somehow, you convinced him to put on jeans and a tank top as he drove you to an undisclosed location that you had dressed casually for, as well.

Neither of you spoke, but it didn’t matter. The tension was there and you both knew that it was buzzing with an undercurrent of excitement. It was your first date, first real date, and even though you had known Sonny for most of your life, it was a whole new experience.

So when Sonny pulled into the parking lot of a lake, the blue water expanding and sparkling in the sunlight with sand burning just after the concrete, you grinned. “A lake, Sonny?” You looked over and laughed. “You’re bringing the lake back?”

He smiled and nodded, “Hell yeah, I’m bringing the lake back. We had some good times at the lake in Staten Island. Even if it was man-made.” You jumped from the car and took off, leaving Sonny to cackle and follow as a pace just as quick as yours.

You stopped just before the water and frantically took off your shoes to feel the sand between your toes. Sonny stopped a few feet behind you, shedding his own shoes and pants, leaving him in the black muscle shirt and swim shorts.

When you looked over your shoulder you pouted at him. “If you would have told me that you were taking me swimming, I totally could have worn my bathing suit.” He grinned and shrugged, tossing his arms out.

“I guess you have to do what we did when we were teenagers.” He grinned, and then you watched as his eyes slipped up and down your body. It had changed since you were a teenager but you weren’t shy, peeling off your shirt and pants before flipping Sonny off as you turned to sprint into the water without him. It was freezing and you shrieked but kept running.

Sonny caught up with you and tackled you into the water. You managed to gasp a breath before you went fully under and also managed to feel the warmth of Sonny’s bare back against yours.

When you finally came up for air, toes barely skimming the bottom of the lake, you splashed water at Sonny as he shook his hair out like a dog. “You bitch!” He laughed, pushing your hair back as it hung over your eyes.

“You did that to me all the time in school!” Sonny pointed out, “In water deeper than this, mind you, so I slammed my face against the sand on the bottom.” You laughed, remembering the time he had nearly broken his nose because it scraped against the bottom of the lake when you had tackled him in waist deep water. “Look, behind you!” And you whipped around, panicked, Sonny pushed a wave of water over your back and shoulders. You shrieked and held your arms up in shock. Before you could turn and retaliate, Sonny’s arms wrapped around your waist and before you knew it he was bending over backward and flipping you both over into the water.

“I got you,” He sang when you surfaced again, bodies close together as water dripped down both of your bodies. A hand slipped over your hip, curving to cup your lower back as the water swirled around the both of you, gentle tides making you sway. “I got you.” When he repeated it, it had a different tone. A different connotation and it made you shiver. You nodded and pressed one hand to his chest, fingers massaging the flesh there.

“You got me.” You grinned at him again, the water seeming much warmer when he was there with you, hand on your skin, so close to you, touching, nearly kissing. “And I have you.”

Sonny bent down and pecked your lips only once and then he spoke, “You’ve always been grammatically correct.”


End file.
